Happy Birthday Gohan
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: Out camping for his birthday with his girlfriend, Gohan has no idea just what the saucy Zangya has in store for him. The couple enjoying their time by the waters he used to fish, the events going on back at his home...the story of how he managed to piss of Eighteen more than even Roshi could...all of them unfolding at once for the lucky young half saiyan. GohanxZangya with some 18.


**A/N: An update on Tuesday and for a brand new one shot of this kind of length? What is going on? Due to the wifi dying literally right as I was uploading yesterday I didn't get a chance to post this, but I figured that even though it's a Tuesday you'd all still like to read some more sexy action. This is a long, but satisfying one shot featuring the continuously lucky Gohan while on a camping trip with his girlfriend, Zangya...the things that happen between them...as well as what the young man saw of Eighteen are just over the horizon...ENJOY!**

 **Mount Paozu Lake, Gohan's Birthday, Two Months Before Buu's Appearance:**

It had been a while since they'd been alone like this, just the two of them baring themselves to the wonders of nature, but somehow even in the majestic beauty that existed out here in the wilderness, _she_ knew that the only wonders she wanted to see...was the skin still hidden from her gaze beneath a certain young man's clothes. Blue sapphires the color of the deep pond staring out through the open front flap of her tent, Zangya only had eyes for Gohan, "Damn...he really has grown into a _real_ man..." The girl of Hera said to herself with a groan, the rumbling of need in her voice resonating all the way down her scantily clad form, "...To think that he was only a boy when he defeated Bojack..."

Deftly running a couple slim fingers down along her green skin, Zangya's gaze lingered on him, her fingernails dragging across her thin waist before splaying out over her round, curvy hips as they held the strings of her royal blue bikini out to her sides, "...The little guy knocked him senseless...and then...he came for me..." The memory of the young super saiyan 2 standing over her, his golden glowing hair blowing in the winds of his own strength, her former leader was nothing to him, she was helpless both then and now when she looked at him, but still she couldn't look away, "...Looking so cool...like a superhero when he offered to help me..." Catching the ends of each of the strings between her fingers, the female Hera slowly twisted them around over her digits, pulling the knot to before working on the other side.

"...I never thought I'd see a hotter sight than that...but..." A small pink tongue peaking out to lick across her lips, she paused, tracing her glistening eyes down across the small of his back, following the muscles as he turned around, her gaze instantly latching onto the rock hard muscles above his pelvis, "...Then again I hadn't seen him grown up...and _shirtless_..." Twisting the other tie of her string bikini closed, the material clung to her wide hips as if it were painted on, the back of her swimsuit little more than a tight thong as it pulled up between the cleft of her butt cheeks, outlining the alien girl's green voluptuous booty just as she knew every man back on her home world would have killed to see when the time came for her first roll in the grass, "...What a man...baring all that skin for me...letting me look at him..." The tiny droplets of slick desire combining at the cleft of her ass as the sweat slowly trickled down between her pillows, she knew that her body would be the eyeful of a lifetime...when she finally showed it.

Letting her tiny excuse for bikini bottoms go as she stood back to enjoy the sight of him, Zangya smirked, reaching down again to gently pat her thick booty, the flesh wobbling slightly with her touches, "...Although _something_ tells me he'd like to look at _my_ skin even more...Nothing gets a man's attention like a topless girl I've always found..." Giggling at the unawares look on his face while he set up camp near the lake he grew up fishing in, the curvy space babe shook some red hair out of her eyes as she reached down to pick up her matching bikini top, the small triangles only just covering the fronts of her incredibly perky breasts as she pulled the fabric over them, but leaving the vast majority of her spherical globes completely exposed.

"...Oh yeah...I've heard what saiyan boys like..." Shooting a knowing grin his way, the redhead recalled back on Hera what the other women would say about their encounters with saiyan men, they relished strength in their partner, fitness, but above all else, they seemed to have a weird obsession with feminine fats, "...Maybe it's being around muscle and hair all your lives..." She said to herself the longer she looked at him, her gaze slowly dropping down to the two large mounds of clear green flesh sticking out from her chest, her dark green nipples pressing out against her bikini triangles as she pulled them over top of them, "...Seeing a saiyan...or _Hera_ girl with smooth, round hips, and big...bouncy tits..." Pulling the strings up behind her neck, it was no problem for her to tie the knot, not when her jugs were so perky and firm they more or less kept their shape outside a bra as well as in, "...All you want to do...is rub your hands all _over_ her..."

Plying her long locks of curly red hair out from under that first tie, she got to work on the second one, the way her big tits bounced around as she restrained them, pulling the knot just tight enough behind her back to keep them in while allowing for as much jiggling in her cleavage as her breasts could manage, "...At least...that's what I've heard...as for _super_ saiyans though..." Taking in a small gasp of air as she forced her eyes to move up from the waistband of his orange gi pants, the line only just obscuring the large bulge hidden beneath it she could already feel her moist ass tensing in anticipation for what she was about to do, the girl's sex infused sweat making her cheeks nice and shiny, "...I have the feeling you need a little more curves than saiyan...or _human_ girls can offer..."

Lifting her hands up to push her perfectly proportioned pair of double D sized knockers up and down in her bikini top, making sure they were situated just right in the tight material to show off for the half naked man, "...And thankfully, there is a Hera that wants you written _all_ over her to give it to you..." Brushing her bangs out of her eyes as she took her first step out of the tent, the dim shine of the sunlight breaking through the trees above them caused her pale green flesh to glow beneath it, the sounds of her feet drawing the eye of the man she was dying to get close to, "...Hey, Gohan!..." She called out to him, the words dripping out of her lips like the moisture pooling between her labia the longer she went without knowing what this spectacular specimen of masculinity looked like naked, "...What do you think?..."

Turning around to give him a full view of everything her swimsuit didn't or perhaps _did_ show off in all her glory, there was no missing the way his cheeks lit up when they got a fleeting glimpse of her huge firm ass, "Wh...Whoa...He...Hey...Zangya..." Was about all the lucky half saiyan could say when his eyes fell upon her, roaming all over her scantily clad body there was no way what he was seeing was actually real...could it? Enjoying every second of the display she was putting on, the royal blue bikini she had on just seemed to cling to her sultry, curvy figure in all the right places, hugging her large breasts and big, firm ass cheeks like a second skin, "...H...How are you...doing?..." Barely at all able to even speak properly while he watched her strut on by him, the exposed tops and bottoms of her butt cheeks jiggling with every step she took, and if her tits weren't half as firm as they were she would have slipped out of her top ages ago.

Giving the boy a short giggle at just how lost for words he seemed to be when she walked by, Zangya made sure to wiggle her round hips just a bit as she passed by, the sweet nectar collecting between her nether lips releasing a cocktail of Hera pheromones. The kind that just seemed to scream 'fuck me, you stud'; not that the fact that she was practically naked in front of him wasn't enough already for that. "...Heheheh! I'm doing well, Gohan..." The half naked Hera slowly making her way by him, sashaying her wide hips from side to side with every step, she knew what she was doing to him, knew the kind of thing only a woman's body like hers could do to a man's..so she kept rolling her smooth waist round and round, "...But I think the _real_ question is...how are _you_ feeling?..."

Letting her words linger a few more seconds in the air following the gentle jiggles from her bouncy ass, Zangya took one step, then another into the small lake Gohan had fished in since he was a boy, "...Well?...Are you going to answer me?..." Her long curly red hair swishing behind her as she sunk into the crystal clear waters of the old lake, watching as the small fish darted away from her intrusive figure. The woman getting in until the cleft of her ass was just being teased by water sloshing up against it, slipping beneath her bikini bottoms and pooling around her pussy like a smooth hand ready to spread her lips and have its way, "...Or do I have to—" Stopping her teasing mid-sentence when she turned around to face her blushing boyfriend, what she saw did a lot more than any words could from the man.

"...Damn...that is one _hell_ of an answer..." Snaking one hand up to cup over her lips, even she was surprised to feel her pale green cheeks darkening with pink when she looked at him. Running her eyes down his chiseled, hard exterior, it wasn't his muscles that gave her, her answer...well...maybe one of them, "...I guess what they used to say about Saiyan men really _is_ true..." Lowering a hand to reveal a wide smirk on her face, Zangya made no secret of just what she was staring at. Gohan's 'answer' to her question looked to be at least nine inches long, that is if the massive rock hard bulge sticking out the front of his swim trunks had anything to say about the young man's well-endowed anatomy, "...Good...because I don't have any intention of stripping naked for less..." Closing her eyes in a cute smile before opening them back up again to further enjoy seeing how excited he was to see her, there was no arguing when it came to a huge hard on like his; he liked what he saw...and so did she.

Still staring wide eyed at the scantily clad vixen her comment just seemed to fly right over Gohan's head, a smile spreading on his face as he rubbed the back of his head, "...Saiyan...I...OH! Yeah...heheheh...I figured you had a thing for muscles...heheh..." Doing his best to respond to her compliment, it was only then as he started stepping into the water, feeling the cool liquid slip up into his clothes that the other thing she said registered to him, "...Wait...and did you say you were going to strip?..." Blushing all the more as he looked at her now, Zangya simply laughed, brushing some red locks behind one ear as she pushed herself back in the water, her big firm double Ds submerging for a moment before popping back above the surface as if they were breaching whales.

"...So what if I did?..." Smirking all the more as she teased him on, she soon found a rock to stand on, her body rising back up in the water until it was slapping at her round hips, "...Are you going to run home and tell your Mom there might be a _naked_ girl out here?..." Cocking a challenging eyebrow his way, they stared at each other for a moment, before at last Gohan looked away, the young man rolling his eyes at her while she started to laugh, "...Hahaha! Seriously, Sweetie, you need to relax already..." Pulling herself up a little more in the water, it only tugged her bottoms down a little more so that they hung low on her hips, exposing even more of her perfectly smooth green navel, though still hiding the Hera's ultimate prize, "...C'mon...we're finally alone...we can talk..." Giggling a little more at the memory of the last time they had attempted to just hang out and discuss things, evidently Gohan's elbow pressing into her right boob was enough to set Chi-Chi off.

Her boyfriend pulling himself together while she continued to giggle at him, he couldn't help gawking at the way her perky double Ds bounced around in her bikini top when she laughed, wobbling, shaking, but with not an ounce of looseness to them, _'Heh...if it keeps those big tits of hers bouncing I don't mind how much she teases me...'_ A smile spreading on his lips now he shook his head, trying to grin the memory away of that crazy day, the fact that he was getting the closest thing to seeing Zangya naked today was a fair bit of payback for his Mom intervening last time, "...Hey! You're the one who decided to wear a thong that day!..." He fired back with a smirk, directing his eyes down to below her waist, he had known exactly what the Hera was trying to do when she bent over in front of him.

"...Picking up the remote...Sure..." He laughed, the redheaded girl sweetly looking up and away from him feigning innocence of the entire moment, the sight of her big, round Hera ass cheeks peaking out the top of her pants that had obviously been slid down several inches specifically to flash him, that light blue thong she had on wedged into the cleft of her ass like a beacon for his eyes, "...I'm pretty sure you showing my mom the dental floss you were wearing was what did it!..." Grinning that much more as she smirked back at him now, she knew she was the real culprit, not that he had been much of a help either. The girl doing a quick spin though, Zangya bent over some just as her ass stuck out at him, displaying just how close she was getting to repeating that 'dental floss' moment again with the new bikini she had on.

His eyes instantly dropping down to her round, green booty, she turned back around again when his jaw dropped, a giggle once more leaving her lips, "...Hehe! Kinda like that? Whatever you say, Sweetie..." Pursing those full, ripe pouty lips of hers at him, the Hera swung some of her long orange hair around behind her head as she righted herself again, "...Either way...we're alone now...it's just you...and me..." Catching his eye, they gazed at one another for a few seconds, the teasing glint in her eyes telling him things that he couldn't help believing were the stuff of fantasies, "...So don't worry...you can ogle me as much...as you want...Sweetie..." Bending forward some, Gohan's eyes simply followed her like magnets, staring straight down into her firm, perky cleavage, the Hera female smiling when she saw his cock was doing just the same, straining against the confines of his swim trunks wanting to nestle between her bouncy breasts just as much as his eyes did.

Staying that way for a few more heart racing seconds, finally Zangya stood back up again, her boobs bouncing in her bikini top as she did, "...Glad you're enjoying the view...you know I'd never let another man see me wearing something like this..." Taking a few steps through the water towards him, she let out a sigh, blushing some more as she couldn't believe his bulge had grown as big as it had, "...And before you ask, no...not even Bojack..." Cocking an eyebrow at him when she saw the puzzled expression on his face, she simply shook her head, holding back a laugh at how easily the dead prick had made people think she was his woman, "...I'm still a virgin, Sweetie. He just liked to pretend he had me...but I'm too picky...see..." Moving her hand up along his abs, slipping along the firm indents as she trailed her nails across his pale skin, "...I like _big_ but not the kind he had...see Super Heras get bulky...but they get smaller… _elsewhere..._ know what I'm getting at?..."

Gohan thinking for just a moment, he could feel just how much his cock was aching talking to her like this, but as rough as it was he still thought it was below the water where she wouldn't see it, "...Heh...I _think_ I know what you're talking about, Zangya..." He said a little hesitantly, the pheromones she was exuding even standing in the water making his thinking become cloudy, the fact that his massive hard on was sticking straight up out of the water lost on him, "...So you think Super Saiyans still retain their normal...size?..." Finishing his sentence, the girl just continued to stare at him as if he was asking something too obvious to not be stupid.

"...You should know better than me...but...wait, where did this scar come from?..." She asked, suddenly changing the course of the conversation, the beating throb in Gohan's manhood swelling even more when she leaned into him, the sensation of her big tits squishing against his pecs while she traced a healed gash over his right nipple with her finger, "...The big one, here..." The pressure from her breasts rubbing along his hardened flesh making other things that much harder on the half saiyan, Gohan swallowed, a thick blush coating his cheeks at the memory of just what had gotten him that particular scar.

Despite how well it had healed, it really wasn't very old, maybe a year at most since he'd 'earned' the mark as a certain Turtle Hermit had told him, "...Oh, that one...heh...well you see, Zangya...that scar..." Pausing as he thought over if he should _really_ tell his sexy and possessive space girlfriend about how he'd earned what was probably his most interesting mark, he looked down, the way she was beaming up at him deciding the issue, "...I got that scar at Kame House last year...over the summer break while I was still going to high school..." Rubbing the back of his head the more it came back to him, if there was ever a scar he had fond memories of it was that one, the others being caused by Freeza, Cell, Buu, but this...this one came from someone else...a villain for sure...but she was no freakish monster.

"...We were all going swimming along the beach, Master Roshi was out in town at the time so Krillin, Eighteen and Marron all went swimming..." The young man stopping just for a second, he could tell his girlfriend had an idea of where this was going, but by the way she was smirking at him with a look of pride, if anything she liked it, "...Eighteen had on this tight black string tie bikini you see and...well...when I was running in the water I kinda tripped and..." Recalling how he'd tripped over one of Roshi's lost staff's in the shallow water, Gohan had reached out to try and steady himself, but unfortunately...as he fell towards the salty waters...all his hand seemed to find to hold onto...was a certain napkin sized piece of black fabric, "...I _might_ have pulled the bottom half of Eighteen's bikini down...heheheh..."

Blushing up a storm now, Zangya instantly took her hand off of his scar, shooting both of them up to her mouth to cup her lips, the Hera's eyebrows rising up almost with glee at hearing what he'd done, "...Gohan! Did you _seriously_ yank a girl's bikini bottoms off by accident?..." Hiding the wide smirk she had on beneath her hands, she could see the boy beginning to blush even more now, his hand rubbing the back of his head even more than he was while telling the story, "...I can't believe...Damn, Sweetie, you're bolder than I thought! Did you see any of her too?..." Asking the question, Zangya already had the answer, the way Gohan looked away from her eager gaze explaining his scar before he even spoke.

"...Eheh...yeah...I thought I was just catching myself, but when I looked up, I was holding Eighteen's bikini in my hand and..." Gritting his teeth just at how awkward the situation was before the embarrassment of realizing he'd stripped the beautiful blonde sunk in, Gohan let it all out, "...When I went to stand up all I could see was her naked...heh...ass cheeks standing over me..." Feeling his cock grow just a little bit more at the memory of Eighteen's round booty with nothing covering it out in the open before his very eyes, the moment that had cemented his current scar happening when he'd look up between the blonde's open thighs, "...Heh...Turns out she was actually _pretty_ pissed off I stripped her so..." The last thing he had seen that day being Eighteen spinning around, the humiliated mom struggling to cover herself, those big jiggly double Es of hers quivering in her bikini top as she shook in anger in a flash she punched his lights out, the edge of one of her nails slashing the scar into his muscular pec.

His girlfriend listening intently to every word he said, she smirked once his story finally came to an end, "...Whoa...and here I thought my Sweetie didn't have the nerve to _take_ what he wanted..." The sheer amount of pride she was feeling course through her body knowing that little fact about her Sweetie, that not only had he stripped a girl half naked, but he had pulled off _Android Eighteen's_ bikini bottoms of all girls, "...Shhh, Don't worry, I'm not jealous that you saw another woman...even one as beautiful as your friend's wife naked..." Uncovering her mouth to go back to caressing his scar tissue, she rose an eyebrow at him teasingly, reveling in the dominant act he had performed whether by 'accident' or not, "...I just think it's _hilarious_ of all the girls you know, you picked the strongest one...the most powerful girl on the planet...and yanked her bikini off...It's...really... _sexy_..."

Gohan merely blushing that much more, this was great, between his girlfriend knowing he had seen the busty blonde half naked and then her being proud of him for it he was doing pretty well today, "...But..." Shaking some red bangs out of her eyes, Zangya looked up at him, making sure her glimmering eyes made something clear to him, "...I don't think after today you'll _want_ to pull off any other girl's bikini bottoms...right...Sweetie?..." She asked, letting the last word, her pet name for him linger in the air several moments, at last she saw him nod his head, the girl backing off just a little though not enough to let her double Ds separate from his chest, the firm flesh bubbling up with only her thin top keeping her nipples and his apart.

"...Uhuh...yeah...no problem, Zangya..." He said back, though a little more wary than he had been before, he had never thought about it, but the Hera was a very interesting woman in ways he hadn't thought about before, "...Actually...I have been thinking...you don't mind me...undressing...other girls, if anything you seem to enjoy it..." Watching her finally step back a little, his manhood still straining against his oh so tight swim trunks, she didn't seem bothered by the question, so he pressed on, "...Is that just something you like?… Or is it how Hera culture is for women?..." A few seconds ticking by after he asked her that, he was relieved to see her smile.

Reaching down to tighten the knots on her own bikini bottoms a little just in case her man got any ideas, she smirked, "...A little of both, honestly...like saiyan culture, on Hera, showing dominance is the sexiest thing a man can do for his woman..." Seeing him following her every word intently, it made her happy to see his interest in her kind, though she still couldn't resist messing with him a little more, '...But I think even Earth girls would be proud of you for pulling down Eighteen's bikini bottoms...I know your old friend, _Trunks_ would have killed to see the look on her face when you exposed her...or just the view..." Gohan blushing even more at that last reference, at last she relented, giving him some breathing room so that she could be a bit more serious now, about herself, and her people, "...Anyway...Eighteen is not only incredibly powerful, but possibly even more beautiful...by publicly exposing the naked body of a chick like her you proclaimed power over her..." Changing her stance so that they were facing each other directly, she went on.

"...Her stolen bottoms a trophy of your masculine dominance over her feminine beauty, Eighteen's embarrassment from being stripped naked the natural reaction of your victory… Really on either of our species' home worlds you'd be smothered in girls for that..." The half saiyan raising a dark eyebrow up at her now though, that just begged the question she knew he was going to ask her in a moment, the tease, "...Ha...I get it...why aren't I?..." She asked him, Zangya taking a few steps closer to him again, the heat radiating off of his throbbing cock beginning to tear at the fabric holding it back, her own heat between her legs growing wetter than even the lake could supply, "...Because I'm a perfect ten, Sweetie...and it takes more than pulling some busty _soccer mom's_ bikini off to get me to undress for you..."

Holding back a grin at Zangya's comment about Eighteen, he could see where she was going with that, Gohan daring a smirk back at her, the young man reached around her to hold his hand around her wide hip, not groping her, just holding her in place, a simple, but firm act, "...And what if I'd gotten her top off as well?..." Matching her gaze point for point she glanced down at her hips, seeing the hand she felt there now giving her a firm squeeze, "...Would seeing Eighteen _completely_ naked let me...move up a notch?..." Those fingers now beginning to slide back and forth along her waist, Zangya let out a low sigh, keeping herself under control through his teasing; he was better at it than she'd thought...but he was still a man...and _no_ man could match a woman's ability to tease.

"...Maybe...but I come from a long line of perfect Heras...as you can see..." Moving her hands down her body, up along her big, perky tits, down across her flat belly and around her wide hips which any man knew lead into the most amazing bubbly green booty they'd ever laid eyes on, and arching downward to the dip between her parted thighs, "...I'm not just big tits like Blondie though...I'm Hera perfection. Back on my home world guys hit on me a lot, but none were good enough..." Trailing her hands off of her body they slid back along Gohan's abs, quickly reaching his muscular shoulders before he could react, "...They dominated girls right in front of me, posed for me, _fought_ for me...but...not one of them met the standard that we great Heras like me need..."

Gohan following her every word now, it was right on the tip of her tongue now, her boobs squishing against his chest as she rubbed herself against him, she leaned up, and whispered it into his ear, "...A hero...but you, Gohan...you _are_ a hero...a man that saved not just me, but the whole world...countless times..." The young man blinking several times, she simply nodded her head at him, smiling the whole time, "...Cell and Bojack...you fought both of them, and most importantly...when that tiny dick Bojack tried to kill me...you..." Holding herself against him a few moments longer, he could feel the beating of her heart through her chest, his feelings for this spunky, teasing green girl rising up even more than ever, "...Gohan... _you_ _saved_ _me_..."

Blushing even more than he thought he would when she finally spelled things out for him, Gohan swallowed, the sensations of her supple, curvy body being pressed against him really making the already rock hard member in his swim trunks stand out that much more, "...S...So you're saying in Hera culture the most romantic things are heroics and stripping other women?..." He asked still a little nervously, his mind still unwilling to believe that between his story and her own, the green bootied babe from Hera was aching for him more than ever before, "...B-because if that's the case then I know a blue haired girl who I saved once that you would kill to see nak—hm!" Feeling a finger plant itself firmly against his lips Gohan was silenced, his eyes moving down to look into the teasing sapphires level with his chest.

"...Let me guess... _this_ girl happened to be wearing a swimsuit when you were 'saving' her too?..." The guy already beginning to wonder if he had dug himself an even deeper hole than he might have been in earlier, Gohan knew he was in for it when he saw that smirk on her face, "...Why, Gohan...is _that_ why I always catch you blushing whenever we go swimming?..." The Hera girl grinned, enjoying how he tried to look away when she put him on the spot. Slowly shaking her head at him the girl stopped to find herself staring at her own abundant chest, one blue eye sneaking a glance at his still blushing face, she smiled, "...Okay, Sweetie, suit yourself..." Taking in a deep breath of fresh air, Zangya closed her eyes, Gohan's dark pair being instantly drawn to her bikini clad tits while she reached behind her back, "...But don't you think it's getting just a little... _hot_ out here?..."

Small green fingers fiddling with the knots holding her bikini bra together, before Gohan's very eyes Zangya suddenly took off her top, the Hera girl's green perfectly round double D breasts bouncing out in front of him with a wobble, "...Ahhh...now that's _much_ better..." Sighing out the words, she reopened her eyes now, staring up at him to see just how much he was enjoying seeing her boobs for the very first time. "...Heheh! You in there, Sweetie? My tits are perky on their own; you don't have to hold them up with your mind, haha!..." The girl making Gohan blush that much more the longer he gazed dumbstruck at her perfect breasts, he just couldn't look away.

Just as round and perfect as he had always dreamed they would be when he first saw them, Zangya's tits were all that and more. The fight against gravity was always a losing battle when it came to most women, but Zangya, one of the last true Heras in every respect was one of those girls who seemed completely unfazed by it. Each of her large, full breasts were tinted the same light green color as the rest of her body, her small already rock hard nipples like two delicious dark green morsels on the peaks of her perky globes, "...Gohan?… Hera to Gohan?… Damn, you _really_ like big tits don't you, Sweetie?..." Giggling even more at the stupid look on her boyfriend's stunned face, Zangya took a couple steps towards him, his eyes following each jiggle and sway of her firm globes as she walked.

"...I...I kinda..." Stuttering out the words the more he quite simply gazed at the topless babe, Zangya's bare back all the proof in the world that Gohan was getting the eyeful of a lifetime, "...Zangya...you..." His mouth starting to run dry the longer he held his eyes on the topless Hera, her body as close to perfection as a man could ever dream of seeing, not even Eighteen's bare pale white ass cheeks as he yanked her bikini bottoms down could compare to the alien girl's big green tits, "...Y...your breasts...they're...they're..." His eyes suddenly dropping low before bouncing up several times with her as she quickly closed the gap between them, Gohan swallowed the dry lump in his throat, the sensation of one of the girl's hardened pebbles scrapping against his chest making his cock ache against his increasingly tight swim trunks.

Looking up at the half naked young half saiyan whilst she merely stood there before him, allowing him to bask in the beauty of her topless body, Zangya felt a wide smirk spreading across her cheeks, "... _What_ about my breasts, Sweetie?..." She said letting her favorite pet name for him roll off her tongue in just the right way, the action enough to send no end of erotic images and ideas into the boy's head. Pushing her shoulders back some more so that her perky over sized limes jutted out from her chest even more than they normally did, Zangya titled her head to the side as she spoke, "...C'mon...you can tell me what you're thinking, Sweetie..." Gently sliding her open palms around his muscular abs, she took special attention in feeling up everywhere she touched, those lovely mounds of hers bubbling up against his hard flesh the more she slid against him.

"...Is it because they're _bigger_ than Videl's are?..." Wrapping her arms all the way around him until her fingernails were gently scraping over the skin right along the waistline of his swim trunks, Zangya ever so carefully dipped a couple fingers underneath the tight band holding them up, the chills from her nails hardening his cock even more, "...Is it because they're _bouncier_ than Bulma's are?..." She asked, ever so slowly holding the pads of her pointer fingers just under the band of his trunks, the sexy Hera began sliding her fingers back around to the front, separating the tight fabric from his skin as she went, the cool air rushing over his flesh just after she'd touched it sending shivers down his spine, "...Or is it because..." Leaning back just enough so that her breasts wobbled as they sprang back out into the open forest air when they left the comfort of his abs, Gohan could only stare down in anticipation while Zangya smirked up at him.

The perfect Hera clenching her sopping wet sex at what she knew she was about to do to him next, she let him ogle her just a moment longer, his eyes roaming all over her round double Ds, enjoying the complete lack of sag they had before licking her lips, "...Or...is it that even though you were looking at that blonde chick in a string bikini..." Keeping her blue eyes on his dark ones the entire time, Zangya savored the moment when her boyfriend swallowed one more lump in his throat before letting her gaze wander back down over his toned, rippling muscles to land on the very front of his swim trunks, "...And as _hot_ as she looked trying to cover her body after you stripped her..." Sliding her finger tips all the way around his waistline at long last those thin green digits met at the front, the two strings holding his trunks up just below them, though the massive bulge below was doing most of the work, "...Even Eighteen's _big fucking tits_ bouncing around in a tiny little black string bikini...aren't nearly as sexy...as _mine_ are?..."

Lowering her eyelashes just as she said that, Gohan almost bucked his hips as suddenly Zangya peeled back the front of his waistband, her all seeing blue eyes easily looking down the front of his swim trunks as she held them open for herself, "...Wow...and speaking of well-endowed things..." Her eyes noticeably growing even wider than they were already when she saw what was straining to get out, she simply looked back up at him, her question already answered, "...I'm guessing by your _reaction_ I'm right, huh... _Sweetie?_..." Meeting her boyfriend's stunned gaze with the one all girls had when they knew a guy was rock hard for them, Zangya let out a soft sigh, her warm breath like a cold breeze on his aching cock as it easily slipped into the open waistband of his swim trunks, "...You can go ahead and say 'yes'...I could see that massive trunk of yours pointing at me all afternoon..."

Swishing some of her long curly orange hair over her shoulder, Zangya pushed the rest behind her ear and out of her eyes as just like that she let go of his waist band, Gohan's trunks snapping back against his skin with a _snap!_ "...Heheheh...Still a little starstruck, Sweetie?..." The Hera asking the question even though she knew the answer just by looking at the heated streak of red running over her boyfriend's cheeks after she'd oh so easily exposed his bare cock to her; the girl figured he could use a pick me up, "...Don't worry... _I_ am a little too..." Tenderly pressing one open palm against his waistband, Zangya let it ever so slowly press down along his trunks, her palm sliding across the flat expanse until a hard, firm bulge started to completely fill her palm, "...Ever since I found out how _hung_ my boyfriend is..." She said as that green hand of hers rubbed back and forth along where she could feel the mushroom cap of his cock head straining against the soaked fabric, her fingertips pressing and circling over it just to further rub it in that _Zangya_ was playing with his cock.

"...I just haven't been able to... _contain_ myself..." Gohan's breath hitching in his throat just as the words left her mouth, Zangya grabbed as much of that huge bulge of his as she could and pushed it up, holding his nine inch cock outlined against his wet swim trunks for a few seconds, her grip only releasing as she took a few steps back in the water, "...After all...when Hera girls see something _big_ they get really... _really..._ _hot_ _..."_ Gohan's teeth slamming together so hard he wondered if he had broken anything when she let him go, the pressure from his manhood pushing against his trunks becoming intense enough to make him throb for release, that still wasn't the worst of his problems, "...And let me tell you, Sweetie..." Zangya said, her hands moving up along her body, they easily cupped her firm round breasts and gave them a squeeze before going higher, matting themselves into her soft hair as she moved, "...I saw something _very_ big..."

Rocking her hips to a strange beat in her head she'd heard back on her home world, Zangya's pace gradually started to pick up, the gentle swaying from side to side soon turning into a rolling shake as her tight core balanced the intense curves above and below it on her body, "...Mhmmmm..." Letting a soft, smooth moan leave her lips, the girl closed her eyes while she kept on moving, her only control over that strong part of her, the rest...the rest she let do as she knew Gohan loved it to, "...Ahhhhh..." Arching her chin up to expose all of herself to him, Zangya picked up the pace, her round hips rocking from side to side, the heavy motions causing her perky green tits to bounce and wobble with her every movement, gravity pulling down each time she dipped a little lower before they pulled themselves back up again with a bounce. The pheromones practically dripping from her female figure right now mixing in with the water of the lake as Gohan struggled to do anything other than stare at her bouncing breasts.

"...Uhhhhhnnnngggg..." Biting her lower lip right as she felt her scantily clad mound, the heat from her dance building up there burning her up before it pressed into the cool waters of the lake slide up against her bottoms, Zangya held in another moan while she started to turn around, those hips of hers swaying from side to side the whole time, "...Ohhhh...I just get so..." Bringing her hands all the way up in the air the longer she danced, if Gohan was staring before at her tits than the sight of her huge ass was making his eyes pop out! His girlfriend's big, firm booty revealing itself to him the more she spun around to face away from him, all that dancing she'd been doing was doing more than just causing her ass cheeks to jiggle.

Every rock, every sway of her hips was making her already skimpy royal blue string bikini dig into her ass that much more, "….Ahhhh...My body gets...so..." Letting her wobbling ass cheeks bounce against each other every time she swung her hips in the opposite direction, Zangya smirked as she felt the tiny excuse for bikini bottoms slip between the cleft of her ass, what was once a triangle quickly becoming nothing more than a string pulled right up the center of her booty, rubbing against her aching sex while she shook her basically bare ass at the lucky man behind her.

"...It gets _so_ hot, doesn't it...Sweetie?..." Looking back over her shoulder at him, her long curly orange hair cushioning her head, she smirked knowingly at him, the bulge straining against the front of his swim trunks about ready to rip the damn thing in half! Not so much as even waiting for her lucky boyfriend to figure out whether he wanted to use his tongue to speak or lick her ass dry, she was instantly standing before him again, that wide smirk of hers never ceasing as she took hold of the front of his swim trunks once more, "...So hot that all a Hera girl wants...is to...cool down..." Moving her hands before he could even react, Zangya suddenly yanked down on the front of Gohan's swim trunks, pulling the soaking wet material straight down his legs until they disappeared below the water.

Brushing some bright orange hair over her shoulder, was she ever glad that the rumors about saiyan men were _true_ , "...Mhmmm...Gohan, are you getting hot too?...Or are you just happy to see me?..." Looking up at her man with a grin, his own eyes too busy being hypnotized by the steady wobbling of her super firm double Ds, she shook her head, "...I'll take that as a 'yes' then..." The sound of his breath hitching in his throat cutting the second of silence permeating the small lake, it took everything Gohan had to not cum right then and there, the slightest of friction making his already rock hard cock ache as Zangya firmly wrapped her hand around it.

"...Gah! Zangya...hold on...I...eeaaahhh..." Listening to her boyfriend's protests, Zangya just kept her eyes centered on his, taking in all the noises he was making, but completely ignoring anything that wasn't a pained moan or gasp, "...Please...just...what if someone sees...AHHHH!..." An especially loud gasp of pleasure rocketing through his throat, his words fell on deaf ears as his lovely green lady began sliding that lithe, yet strong hand up and down along his cock, her pace slow, but strong enough to ensure each throbbing inch of his manhood would get to feel her fingers' teasing touches, "...Zangya...ah...I...nhhnnn...ah..." The young half saiyan's desperate attempts to get her to calm down slowly fading away, it was only then that smile of hers turned into a knowing smirk, her green hand moving even slower over his heated skin.

Taking her time to massage her well hung stud, Zangya wasn't going to just rush him to completion, after all that wasn't the Hera way, "...Mhmmm, enjoying yourself up there, sweetie?..." She asked, still watching him, his face contorting into various expressions of torturous pleasure as she ran her slim digits along his cock, being sure to press along the top and bottom with the pads of her fingers, tracing across his warm flesh until she reached just underneath the head, "...Because I am...knowing _my_ man has such a big...long cock is just so... _satisfying_..." Relishing in the way he started to squirm that much more at her teasing words, it was only then that Zangya gave his member a harsh squeeze, her eyes lowering down to the beast pulsing in her hands now that he was giving into her at last.

"...It must have been _so_ hard keeping this thing packed away in there for such a long time..." Loosening her grip for few a moments before once more clenching her hand around his cock, making sure to ride her fingers along his sensitive flesh extra slowly, the chill going up Gohan's a spine a clear indicator of just how much he was enjoying the Hera's ministrations, "...Mhmmm...and difficult...staring at my big...firm breasts with it all folded up..."

Turning to stare up at him again, those beautiful eyes staring into his dark ones, he could barely bare to look at her, her every syllable accompanied by another smooth stroke over his cock, her velvety hand holding the massive nine inch member he called his manhood still by the head as she spoke, "... _Pressing_ out against your clothes...just wanting to get...close to me..." Leaning in towards him, just enough for her perky green double Ds to bubble up against him, the malleable female fat of her emerald colored boobs filling in the gaps between all of his hard muscles even whilst retaining their globe like shape.

That little smirk of hers growing even more as she felt a familiar pulse in her hand, that certainly seemed to help things along, "...Awww, Sweetie...do you _like_ my perky titties rubbing against you like that?..." She asked, slowly moving her shoulders back and forth against his lower pecs and the top of his abs, her rock hard little nipples grazing his skin even though the softness of her tits described everything great about her body, "...Or are you just thinking of seeing what the rest of me looks like... _naked_?..." Another, though much stronger pulse throbbing in her left palm, she had her answer. The Hera keeping just the head of his beast still in that hand, her thumb gently, teasingly rolling around the very tip, rubbing around, and around over the pink, smooth mushroom cap before occasionally letting it slip down, and using the pad of her thumb to roll the thin, sensitive skin on the underside of his head up...and down… "...C'mon, Sweetie...you can answer me..."

Grinning widely enough to remind him of those days back when she was a villain still at Bojack's side, even if the man could never dream of matching the young half saiyan in this arena, Zangya took her other hand, and with the same amount of care and _love_ as she was using with the first, dragged it up along the top of his shaft only to turn, her fingertips grating against his every vein and groove before pulling back down the underside, tracing the throbbing, pulsing line right down the bottom of his cock, "... _Gohan_...Don't you want to see what I look like without _any_ clothes on?..." Still keeping her pace painfully slow, another hot, needy moan erupted from her boyfriend's lips as she wiggled her ass in anticipation of what she knew was on its way, clenching his meaty head in her hand, the Hera twisted it around, letting the friction between her soft skin and his run along Gohan's nerves until his cock was on the edge.

"... _Or_...are you still wishing you'd pulled that blonde girl's top off too?..." Continuing to lean into him, the young man looking up at the sky, his body pulsing as he just struggled to keep from climaxing, the pleasures he could feel down below, the teasing touches of her fingers as they slipped and slid all around his member, pumping him, the right hand now beginning to squeeze him rather than massage him as Zangya moved closer still, a knowing smirk on her lips, "...Tell me, Sweetie...which do you _love_ more?..." Spreading her left palm wide open as she picked up the pace on his cock, pumping his shaft in her right hand over and over, twisting the girth she could barely wrap her hand around just before pressing her open palm against the head, and leaving it there, "...Those huge mom boobs Eighteen is always bouncing around?..."

Ever so carefully pressing her palm into the tip now, her every jerk, every pump up along the nine inches of saiyan manhood caused the pink head to throb, and with each spurt of precum it let out, the most sensitive nerve endings on Gohan's entire body rubbed themselves against the Hera's skilled hand, "... _Or_ this beautiful Hera's big, green booty bouncing on _this..._ cock all night long?..." Her skin close enough to cause delicious friction, yet not close enough to let him know when it would touch, the sudden sensations of his poor, helpless cock head rolling against her firm palm just as she pumped along his member making him grit his teeth just to stay standing!

Another pained gasp followed by a low moan leaving the half saiyan, he could barely take it even _without_ Zangya talking, all he could feel was her hands, the feeling of those smooth, devilish hands roaming all over his manhood, pumping up and down his cock as if she were trying to fill a balloon...or drain him completely, the girl didn't let up for one moment, "...Gah….ahhhhh...I...Zangya..." A beat, one stronger than just his heart erupting inside his chest, it was becoming more and more difficult to stay calm around her like this, especially while she was...she was… "...Ahh...Zangya!..." Shivering when it felt like a feather had slid up alongs the underside of his pink helmet, Gohan was treated only to the knowing grin of his girlfriend as he looked down at her, Zangya again tracing the tip of her finger along his heated flesh causing him to buck into her other hand.

"...Answer wisely now, Sweetie..." She said giving his beast another squeeze, the cum flowing up into his saiyan cock stopping midway at how harshly she was holding him, her hand then dragging along him until she neared the head, only to suddenly pull back down again until her knuckles were juggling his heavy balls every time they moved, "...We Heras are _very..._ sexual beings...we mate for life and don't tolerate any cheating..." Feeling his hot breath land on her face as she pulled him closer with just his manhood, holding him there for a second before quickly getting back to pumping up and down his skin, her pace increasing faster and faster the closer she got, "...And that means _no_ watching Bulma undressing through that window she _always_ forgets to close..." Pumping his hard meaty cock up towards her face, his head throbbing more than it ever had in his whole life before now, "... _No_ sneaking into the girls' locker room to watch Videl _and_ Erasa shower naked..."

Squishing those big, bouncy tits of hers against his rippling muscles to the point it seemed like they might actually be overcome by her abundant endowments, Zangya took that long cock of his as she pumped it with both hands now, letting her boyfriend's balls swing back and forth until they were rubbing against the line of her bikini bottoms, "...And certainly _no_ rubbing oil _all over_ Eighteen's topless body whenever her husband isn't there to stop you..."

Watching a small lump bouncing around in Gohan's throat with every breath he tried to take, each time being thwarted by another groan of pleasure erupting out of his lips, "... _But_...and I do mean _my_ big butt..." She grinned, Zangya never slowing down, her left hand letting go of him just to grab up both of his swinging balls in her hands, fiddling them around as best she could; fingers, thumb rubbing around and then into the loose, tender flesh as she kept pumping him up against her navel, precum leaking out to leave a trail all over her green smooth skin, "...Even if you stick this _monster_ inside my pussy when we fuck three times a day..." The Hera placing extra emphasis on that words which she _knew_ were making her man ache for release, pushing herself up against him to the point his cock head slipped into her long bellybutton, filling it with precum before her hand forced it even higher, "... _I_ will decide if I get pregnant...even with all of your _hot_ saiyan cum dripping all over my naked...firm...body!..."

Unable to take the pleasure coursing through him any longer, that did it, the images in his head, that beat growing louder ever still, the sensation of Zangya's hands pumping, pulling, along his cock as she teased and messed with his balls, it...it… "...Zangya...I...agh...I..." Videl and Erasa showering naked disappearing from his mind, Bulma slipping out of her favorite red mini dress going with them, even Eighteen, with her perky double Es bubbling up against her sun chair as she sunbathed without a top on left his mind, "...I...Gahahhhh...I..." At long last swallowing that lump in his throat, there was only _one_ thing Gohan wanted right now, and he was going to take it in just the way she was _begging_ him to grab her right now! The image of Zangya bent over onto all fours, her big, perfectly round booty sticking up in the air as he plowed her against the ground, double Ds sliding back and forth in the smooth sand as he sheathed himself in her asshole, he couldn't take it anymore! "...I want ZANGYAAAAAAA!"

Calling out the name of the one girl he chose above all the others that caused him to jerk himself to completion on countless lonely nights, Gohan came, his muscular body peeling away from the Hera's, spurt after heavy, thick spurt of white hot cum shot out from his cock! The girl's green skin the only target he could ever want, her words of becoming soaked in his spunk were becoming reality as Gohan unleashed his full load onto her! Thick strings of musky cum drizzling all over the topless girl, she let go at the wrong moment, his cock rising up, with a look of ecstasy on his face, Gohan covered those perky double Ds of hers with his seed just as they bounced down from where they had been pressed against him.

Several long lines of white fluid coating her boobs, some even hung off of her painfully hard nipples he got so much on them! "...AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Reaching for her just to steady himself as he came, Gohan grabbed hold of Zangya's hands just as he reared back even more, his cock flicking upward, it shot several sticky globs of his spunk onto her face, one daring shot even managing to slip between the Hera's lips, a bullseye if there ever was one! Holding onto the girl while he finished off the rest of his load, one, two, three times Gohan's nine inch beast came onto her, Zangya's already cum covered boobs bouncing as she recoiled in surprise, several parting shots streaked across her perfect orange hair. The young half saiyan at long last letting her go, he was a panting, blushing mess now, the final chilling of his climax shivering along his spine just as he looked up...and suddenly felt himself at full mast all over again at what he saw.

Cocking one eyebrow as she tilted her head to the side at her boyfriend, her long orange hair moving with her across her shoulders, Zangya grinned, the girl enjoying Gohan's eyes on her topless body, "...Sweetie, if there's _one_ rule you must know it's that you must never touch a Hera's hair..." Reaching up even while her arm gently pushed one perky globe up against her chest before letting it bounce back down into its full shape, the former space pirate sighed, picking a few globs of still piping hot saiyan spunk out of her hair, "...But luckily for you though... _this_ Hera is feeling merciful today..." Gohan's heart beating louder and louder in his chest the whole time he watched her, Zangya gave him a wink before popping that ball of cum into her mouth before licking her fingers clean of his musky juices. His breathing increasing more and more, he couldn't take it… Savoring the strong taste of man in her mouth, the girl smirked at him, "...Mhmmm...so maybe you can tell me what you've been eating that makes you taste so...gooo—EAH!"

A sudden squeal of surprise slipping from her lips, Zangya had to grab onto her man's strong shoulders just to hold on as he lunged at her. Orange hair waving to the side, she turned to look up at him, a wide smile spreading across the girl's cheeks at the way he was staring at her, "...Hahaha! Gohan! What are you doing!? What are you?!….Ahhhh!..." This time a squeal of pleasure forcing its way out from the normally dominant girl, Zangya gasped a she felt his face squish up into one bouncy boob while he held her, her soft slippery globe jiggling around over his chiseled features despite it's firmness, "...Ooohhh...Gohan...Sweetie...so then that's a..." Feeling her words cut off as she was abruptly let back down again, little did the topless Hera realize that Gohan's hands had slid down her body as well, his fingers hooking into the strings holding the last of her clothes on.

"...Yeah...Zangya..." He said, his voice heavy from the flow of testosterone and whatever ever other saiyan hormones were demanding he make this sexy girl as naked as she should _always_ have been. The half saiyan increasing his grip on her bikini bottoms, Zangya had just enough time to realize what he was doing as Gohan pulled the strings out to either side, ripping the last of her clothes right off of her body! "... _You're_ the one girl I want naked..." Flicking the once mighty space pirate's bottoms out of the lake and somewhere into the woods, Zangya was completely naked now, her big tits, huge ass, and all of her slick, tight holes his for the taking. Marveling at her nudity for just a moment, her still cum covered breasts wobbling slightly as she looked up at him, blushing with just as much excitement as shock at how he had so quickly, and easily stripped her, the Hera tradition of dominance turning her on even more, Gohan groaned, "...And the one I'm going to fuck five times a day for the rest of my life..."

Her eyes growing to the size of saucers at his words, Zangya was just opening her mouth to speak when he scooped her up in his arms, holding her sopping wet, naked body against him, the fact that her pussy was dripping with a lot more than water already becoming clear from the sweet juices sliding onto his cock, "...Mhmmmm...oh, Sweetie, you _better_ keep your word on that..." She said with a wide grin, the girl looking up at him from where she was in his arms, her thick booty clenching shut every time his cock slid up between her round cheeks, "...Heras don't take mates who can't outlast their women..." Her mate delivering a nice hard slap to his girlfriend's big booty as he set her down on the towel just outside of the water, he remained in it, the top of the waterline just below his rigid nine inch beast.

"...Heh...don't worry, babe..." Gohan said shoving his huge cock into her face, the redhead resisting it a moment, the bulbous head pushing into her lips before she finally let it in, the slick warmth of the girl's mouth enveloping him in a sea of wet bliss, "...I...I can think of the first round...Ahhhhh..." A low groan leaving his lips just as his manhood entered hers, if he had thought her hands felt incredible before then they were _nothing_ compared to that saucy mouth of hers wrapping itself around his meaty shaft, "...Ohhhh, Zangya...that's...fuck..." Gasping in pleasure merely at the sensation of entering her heated cavern, it was then that Gohan looked down, the Hera's big green tits bubbling up against the towel he'd set her down on, Zangya's spectacular ass was just as exposed to his eyes as Eighteen's was that one day...but oh so much more vulnerable.

That small smirk of hers widening as she easily took two more inches of manly flesh into her mouth, within seconds of first breaching her full, pouty lips her tongue was on him! Sliding all over the velvety smooth flesh of his cock head, her pink muscle slowly wrapped itself completely around the tip, circling the small opening atop his manhood drawing another hearty moan from her lover, "...Mhmmm, how did I just _know_ you saiyan boys tasted just as good as your cum does?..." Zangya said with a smile over his cock, the vibrations from her voice traveling up along his long shaft and causing her boyfriend to shudder, "...Heheh...must have been the scent..." The Hera holding him still with both hands, the redhead gave her big pink lollipop one long lick, her tongue sliding all across the underside of his manhood until the tip just barely flicked along his sensitive peak.

"...After all...I could smell your hard on through your trunks the moment you saw my bikini trying to pop off..." Hearing the man just taking in a breath to reply, that was when Zangya sucked right around the tip, her mouth forming into an 'O' shape while she suckled the precum straight out of his slit; the look on Gohan's face saying everything about how good it felt, "...Ahhh...and to think...you were _worried_ about me getting your cock out..." Pulling back so that her lips slid over every inch of his manly meat before letting it pop out of her mouth, Zangya bent in, smothering the bulbous pink head in the sloppiest wet kiss she had ever given, "...Mhmmmm...Mhmmmm...MHMHMMHHMHMMMMMM-AH!..."

Rolling her tongue around and around the sensitive bundle of nerves right below the head as she let go of his manhood, Zangya smirked, easily caressing the throbbing beast in her hands while she grinned up at her panting mate, "...Something tells this Hera that you're not nervous anymore, eh, Sweetie?..." Relishing in the look of pure need painted on her love's face while he struggled to maintain his breathing, the redhead happily dove back in, easily gulping down the bulbous thick head of his member before giving it another long hard draw, suckling on the tip just enough to earn herself another heavy drop of precum on her winding tongue.

But Zangya wasn't the only one wanting to get a feel of their mate though, as Gohan, the young man letting out one more groan of satisfaction as she swirled her tongue around and around his throbbing manhood, _he_ couldn't take his eyes off of her big, round booty, "...Mhmmm, Gohan...I just _love_ it when you moan like that...it turns me on so mu—UCH!" The space girl's sentence ending in a curt squeal, Zangya still kept Gohan's cock in her mouth as she looked around, her eyes only then beginning to roll back into her head as she felt the two hands roaming around her ass cheeks hit the right spots, "...Ooohhh...Sweetie...that...yes...right...there..." She said between mouthfuls, her Hera nature refusing to cease pleasuring her man even while the things he was doing to her were making it so very difficult…

Holding the redhead's big green ass still with one hand, rubbing it around and around her ass cheek while the other slipped down between her parted cheeks. There was a certain amount of vulnerability that came with having such a well-endowed body, and Zangya had already taken advantage of her Sweetie's huge cock...now it was time he showed her just how helpless her booty was, "...Ugh...heheh...so is _this_ where Hera girls are sensitive then?..." He asked, the man clearly teasing her now as she felt it, that one hand holding her left cheek wide open, the wide girth of his wrist rubbed back and forth over the cleft between her ass as two strong fingers gently rimmed around...and around each of her wet aching holes.

"...Because something tells me _this_ Hera likes it when her man does _this_..." A wide grin plastered on his face, Gohan struggled to swallow another moan of his own as he slowly slid the pad of his pointer finger up over the surface of Zangya's ass hole, her booty clenching at the foreign digit rimming her, the redhead let out a gasp as suddenly her man pressed that finger into her hole, "...Wiggling it just...inside...your ass..." Gently twisting and turning his finger, bit by bit it slid inside her, the tip of his finger popping in with a sound that made his girlfriend's eyes goes wide. The half saiyan easily curling it back once he was in, it was then that Gohan rotated his hand around, the sensation of his finger rimming the inside of her booty causing Zangya to suck even harder on his cock, "...Ugh! Ah...ahh...Dende, Zangya..." The boy said with a pant, even as his thumb at long last hovered over her sopping wet pussy, ready to plunge inside, "...W...Why do you have to be...be...be...Ooooohhh..."

Nearly losing himself in bliss, once again she was at it, slipping and sliding her eager tongue all over the velvety head of his cock, it was as if she were nuzzling it more than sucking him off. The redhead nursing each and every drop of precum to dare parting the opening at the tip of his manhood, with one loving lick after another Zangya lapped them away, her pink muscle wriggling against the open slit until it closed before again giving his manhood another loving tongue kiss, "...Mhmmm...what was that, Sweetie? I couldn't hear you over your _beautiful_ girlfriend sucking you off..." The Hera smirked, her smile sending shivers down Gohan's spine, the sensations nearly enough to make him explode right then and there, but he needed more, _much_ more if he was going to let the space girl win.

Using the one hand holding her butt steady, Gohan hefted her towards him, forcing even more of his thick cock into her mouth as without holding back the man thrust his thumb into her pussy, a low, longing moan erupting over his own member and nearly sending him over the edge, "...Ahhhh...fuck...you're getting quiet on me now..." The man grinned, his pointer finger gently pulling back out of her asshole, the tight hole hugging his retreating digit every second of the way only to recoil as he plunged back in again, the water and juices from her pussy lubing him up to finger fuck her big, tight booty, "...I can barely hear you over...Agh...Uhhh..." Groaning for his own sake at another hard suck around the head of his manhood, the feeling of Zangya's tongue hovering just below the base of the head, staying there, her muscle moving just enough to fuck with his nerves without really moving at all.

Gathering what was left of his fading willpower though, Gohan kept going, his hand acting as a kind of sexual seesaw, first his pointer finger pushed into her asshole, rolling the thick sausage like digit around and around up to the finger knuckle before withdrawing. The moment his finger came down to just the nail that was when his thumb wiggled its way into her pussy, pushing along her soft pink flesh until he felt resistance, "...Ahhhhh...fuck...Sweetie...you're...you're going so deep!..." He could hear Zangya moan, but still the man kept going, finger fucking both of her holes at once, the smell of the Hera's pheromones were thick in the air like a strong miasma, drawing him in while at the same time sedating him for the pleasures that only she could give. That other hand of his giving the girl's green booty a hard slap, he held onto her smooth flesh as tightly as he could while those devilish fingers drove into her butt and pussy again.

First her asshole, then her pussy being stretched and pulled open by the rude digits ravishing them, the heat was building just as quickly within Zangya as it was Gohan, "...Ahhh...Sweetie...I...I _KNOW_ you're going too...eah!..." Another hot, needy moan pulsing through her body, Zangya could feel the juices flowing out of her pussy like an overflowing river, her clear honey like nectar managing to get on her man's thumb while he continued to finger fuck her asshole, rimming the opening just enough to make her grit her teeth before curling back inside of it again. Not willing to be the next one to cum though, Zangya was going to be two to one by the end of this! Cupping the half saiyan's heavy balls while her other hand wrapped around the thick shaft of his cock, she formed her lips into a small 'O' shape just around the mushroom cap before giving it everything she had!

"...AAAAAGHHHHH!..." His fingers almost knuckle deep in the Hera's bouncy booty, Gohan paused, the man almost choking the pleasure pulsing up from his manhood felt so good! Zangya's fingers moving with all the grace of a girl who knew what she was doing, juggled and hefted his balls around them, caressing the fleshy sacks lightly enough to move them around, yet firmly enough to let her man _know_ she was playing with them. At the same time her other hand still gripping the length of his cock, the redhead pumping it up and down his length faster and faster, never once letting up the entire time she sucked him off, her tongue rolling across his throbbing flesh, sucking on it, kissing it, making out with Gohan's massive beast until...until… "...ZAAAAAAAAAAANGYAAAAAAA!"

Calling out with everything he had, the half saiyan's fingers popped out of both of the girl's holes as he reared back, his hands each grabbing a big, bubbly green ass cheek as he came, fingers sinking into her soft flesh as pulse after pulse of hot cum spurted out all over his girlfriend. Zangya was prepared, but not saiyan prepared, the girl easily handling the first few shots of spunk as it poured down her throat, the fourth one was just a little too much to handle! His bulbous cock slipping from her lips, within seconds Gohan coated Zangya's pale green face with his load, strings of sticky white sperm dripping down across her face and in her hair.

The Hera struggling to block even more getting into her hair, all she managed to do was push his cock down, the head of his monster plugging into the top of her perky cleavage before filling the space between her natural double Ds with his spunk like a titty cream pie. Her eager hands still pumping up and down along his meaty cock, each time time Zangya's clenched fingers pumped his shaft another hot dollop of cum would shoot out the tip, his seed flying over her head before landing on her back, coating her soft green skin in saiyan spunk.

The redhead gasping for air as she swallowed what she could of Gohan's cum, she let out a giddy squeal as she felt the hands gripping her ass suddenly slide up to her waist, her boyfriend lifting her up in his arms before she found herself looking down at him, "...Eah! Sweetie! You just came! What the fuck are you doi—" Her words trailing off as she felt a familiar sensation rubbing up against her behind, Zangya looked over her shoulder with a grin, the girl simply scooting her ass cheeks back and forth until she had managed to sandwich the huge cock pressing against her ass between her thick bouncy cheeks, "...Oh, Sweetie...are you _still_ that horny for me?..." She said, grinning more than ever before as she stared down at him, another throbbing pulse from the cock nestled in the cleft of her ass telling her that the answer was a resounding 'yes'.

Relishing in the sensation of his throbbing organ beating with every beat of her man's heart squished between her ass cheeks, there was one thing Zangya couldn't shake from her mind the moment she realized it, "...Actually...Sweetie, not that I'm complaining about anything..." Her attention momentarily taken by the still warm cum dripping down along her backside, the Hera girl looked back at her lover, the pure strain of lust glowing in his eyes when he met her gaze only increasing her intrigue, "...But if you want to _fuck_ me as badly as you look like you do..." Gohan's cock throbbing even more the instant she said that word, the word he was thinking of doing to her over, and over, and over again, Zangya's back went ramrod straight as she felt him stiffen in her ass, his manhood easily craning passed the nine inch mark at this point. Simply smiling at him in return, the Hera girl went on, "...Heh...then why am I on top?...And not under you where you can _fuck_ me so much more easily?..."

Waiting a few moments for her man to reply, Zangya wiggled her ass against his cock, rudely rubbing his thick member deeper and deeper between her cheeks until her booty was pumping his beast every time she moved, the action at last getting Gohan to respond, "...Ugh...ahhhhh...It...it's because..." Gasping for air at her latest tactics to tease his body, the half saiyan took in a deep breath of the cool forest air, not that it helped, for that only caused him to stare up at her even more, "...Oh, Dende, how did I get so lucky?..." He asked himself, his cock aching so much between his girlfriend's thick plump cheeks that he failed to realize he was talking out loud and not in his mind.

"...Zangya...she's...amazing..." Running his eyes up and down his girl's spectacular body, it truly was a wonder she had never been picked up in space or at the very least convinced by one of her many other earthly suitors before they had ended up together, "...What a girl..." Licking along his bottom lip the more he ogled her, the former mercenary herself simply blushed, her lips curling up into a grin as she enjoyed the rather explicit 'reasons' he loved her body, "...She's got everything...big, perky tits that don't sag no matter how much they bounce around..." Catching the man's dark eyes roaming all over her natural double Ds, Zangya gave them a quick bounce for him, Gohan's eyes moving up and down as they bobbled in front of him, his girl rewarded with another thick pulse of manly muscle between her ass cheeks, "...Ahhhh...and...and that huge firm ass of herrrrrssss..."

His eyes popping wide open as he felt a finger press against his lips, Gohan looked up, and even despite the struggle it took to not stare at his girlfriend's big breasts, he made it to her eyes, the pair of blue orbs each a thousand times better than her boobs ever were, "...That's enough, Sweetie...I know you think I'm hot, heheh!..." The young man once more flicking his gaze down her luscious figure when she laughed, the temporary effects of gravity on her tits making him ache with need, just as quickly he was meeting her gaze, "...But it's really important for this Hera to know...why aren't you on top of me?..." She asked, her curiosity over her man's lack of saiyan zeal in this pivotal moment in their relationship sticking with her. Ever since she had been just a young maiden back on Hera, Zangya had heard of the ferocity with which saiyan males would dominate their mate, mounting their female in the most commanding way they could before pumping their well-endowed cock into them as hard as they could.

Gohan of course _more_ than matched the physique she had always heard about when it came to saiyan men, but this, why he wasn't slamming her into the dirt and letting loose was something she _had_ to ask about. The young man blushing up a storm at that request, he looked away for a moment, what he was saying just too embarrassing to meet her eyes while he spoke, "...Well...heheh...it's because...I...I just don't want to hurt you, Zangya..." A few seconds passing with the cooling breeze of the forest air across their nude bodies, it was then that a small green hand turned his face back up to look above him, the smiling teary eyed face of his lady meeting him now just as it would for years to come.

"...Oh, Sweetie...you don't have to worry about hurting me..." She said, her long curly red hair falling down over her left shoulder as she spoke to him, the orange curtain competing with her big green tits for the attention of her lover, "...I promise you won't...but on the other hand..." Her previously sweet face turning more than a little lustful as she let loose her eyes on his body, enjoying the privileges of dating such a well built young man, "...If my _big...strong_ saiyan boyfriend holds himself back too much..." She sighed, closing her eyes before reopening them again, a long, soft moan coursing through her lungs when she did, a moan that did everything it needed to, to elicit an agreeing pulse from Gohan's cock, "...Then this Hera might not get the saiyan _fucking_ that she really... _really..._ needs..." Gently rubbing her lithe hands up and down his muscular shoulders after she finished, Zangya could only grin as she felt the grip he had on her hips strengthen.

Whipping her hair back over her shoulder, she could see the real heat of lust starting to unleash within her man's eyes, "...Well then in that case..." The Hera rising herself up, she once again felt those familiar strong hands grasping her waist, holding her steady even as her pussy dripped her hot, clear juices down onto the burning cock standing rigid below her core, "...If you want to _fuck_ me so bad, Sweetie, then..." Relaxing her own stance so that only he was holding her up now, Zangya grinned down at her mate, his eyes almost completely black from how aroused he was, the heat building up between them having failed to flicker even a little after he practically hosed her down with his saiyan cum, "...Show this Hera why all the Earth girls love Saiyan cock..."

Staring up at her now, Gohan could barely believe it had finally come to this point, his fingers still dripping with the juices from fingering her pussy, his cock coated in a delicious cocktail of his own cum and his girlfriend's sweet saliva, there was only one more thing left to do… "...Heh...I'll show you; just promise me you won't blame me for getting you addicted..." He said with a smirk, the man unable to help staring at Zangya's big, perky double Ds as they bobbled around on her chest like a pair of honeydew melons, her dark green nipples rock hard as she awaited his next move, "...Because I _know_ I'm never getting over you!" His words making her freeze, Zangya's mind rushing over a thousand things a minute over what he'd said, the look of shock setting in on her face, the girl was just about to breath when suddenly Gohan pulled her hips down, in an instant burying his Saiyan cock in her soft Hera pussy!

"...AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!..." Moaning in pure bliss, she was tight, oh she was tight! Her thin lips holding him inside of her, the young man had felt it when he entered her, something snap, his manhood pushing through to her deepest depths even while the pair of them screamed out in pleasure! All of him, or at the very least as much of his well-endowed saiyan manhood pumping into her tight chamber as he could fit inside of the little Hera, it was the greatest feeling Gohan had felt in his entire life, "...Gahhh...Ahhhh...Oh, Zangya..." Moaning out her name through sheer reflex alone, Gohan couldn't continue to look her in the eyes even if he wanted to! Her body, her hair, her words, all of it was simply too much to even look at now that she had gotten him to let out the lust he was holding back!

The rough skin of his fingers digging into her smooth thighs while her held her hips steady, Gohan reared his head back in pleasure as he pulled out of her, inch after thick inch dragging themselves out of his girl's tight pussy before, with a buck of his hips he was back in again! Pumping his girth into her body, the sounds coming from her making him ache for her even more, "...Gah! Zangya! Ahhh!..." His breathing getting even heavier by the second now, he kept going, deeper, harder, pumping his wide cock into her with each beat of their hearts, "...Ach...babe...fuck...you're...so tight..." Almost biting his tongue when, at just about bottoming out inside of the redheaded alien girl Gohan fell back against the soft towel beneath him as the velvety slick tunnel surrounding his member squeezed him, holding his manhood in a vice grip so tight he could barely keep from cumming.

"...Ohhhhhh!...Is your girlfriend's hot pussy too much for you, Sweetie?..." Zangya said, her lips spread into a wide smirk as she beamed down at him over her large breasts, the girl moving her body up and down on her own now, her mate far too stricken with pleasure to move as she pumped her slippery tunnel on his member, "...What happened to the big _strong_ saiyan man who was fucking me?..." Gohan still struggling just to speak, the young man grit his teeth in reply only for his mouth to suddenly hang open with lust when he caught sight of what she looked like on top of him, "...C'mon, Sweetie...Don't you want to _fuck_ me anymore?..." Zangya's big green tits bobbling around on her chest when she leaned down over him, dark nipples as hard as buttons while all he could feel was the pressure from her tight pussy pumping along his cock, it...it was just…

The big saiyan hands wrapped around the Hera's waist regaining their strength, Gohan's ki quickly flared up around them as before the girl could even react he had shot those hands up to her breasts, easily cupping and squeezing them in his hands like firm jello molds, his thumbs pressing into her nipples only to roll them around against the rest of her perky breasts as he pulled all the way out of her, "...ZAAAAAAANGGGYAAAA!" The pleasure of his nine inch long beast dragging along the tight inner walls of her pussy before the tip slipped out with a _pop_ Gohan held his girl up, her face lighting up with glee at him fully letting loose as he sheathed himself inside her once again! The thick bulbous head of his manhood spreading her wide open, he repeated the process again...and again...and AGAIN!

Pumping his huge saiyan cock into her lithe body so fast not even the cool forest breeze could cool them off as sweat poured down their bodies, Zangya's joined by a never ending supply of drool from the babe's wide open mouth while her boyfriend pumped away inside her, each time he did covering the inside of her pussy with more and more slippery precum, the juices mixing with her own to make her that much easier for him to fuck, "...Ahhh! Ahhhh! Ahhhhh! Sweetie! That's!...You're so!..." Struggling to even keep her breath with everything happening to her, the brief thought, the question of did she let loose more than she could handle crossed the girl's mind. But with a flick of her bright orange hair over her shoulder, her man's cum still clinging to her curls, Zangya fought back!

Pressing both of her open palms down onto the nude saiyan boy's chest, it took everything she had, but with a push at just the right moment she was able to pry his hands from her tits, her big boobs bouncing around all over the place now that they were free, the movements of Gohan pumping into her curvy figure keeping them from ever regaining their regular shape as she moved, "….Ahhh! Sweetie! Don't stop! Just...keep...going! Ahhhh!" Gripping her boyfriend just as hard as he had been holding onto her now, Zangya held onto him for dear life as she slowly ground her hips against his, her open pussy lips pressing into his pubic bone while she corkscrewed herself on his cock, turning herself completely around until all he could see was her big green booty bouncing in front of his face, "...Yeeeaaah! How's the view, now, Sweetie?!..."

The Hera looking back over her shoulder as she called back to him, the redhead barely had a second to take in a fresh breath of air as he attacked! Gohan's strong, tanned hands sinking into the wide firm cheeks of her booty, rubbing his palms all across her bubbly flesh only to real back before giving one cheek a firm slap! "...Agh! Yeah, I've loving it, babe!..." A wide grin of his own meeting the Hera's, there was no need to hold onto her hips anymore, not when Gohan had her big beautiful ass all to himself! Picking up the pace now, the half saiyan mashed her big bubble butt around in his hands as he pumped harder and harder into her, clear juices pouring out of her bare pussy each time he pulled out, only the head of his beast staying inside of her before jamming himself back in again, "...Gah! Ah! Ah! Fuck...I...I think I'm going to..."

Bouncing up and down on her boyfriend's huge cock in time with his every thrust, Zangya let out moan after hot, needy moan at the sensations pulsing inside of her, "...Eaaaahhhh! Sweetie! Don't hold back...Don't hold back!..." Pushing up as much of the Hera's green butt cheeks as he could while he fucked her, Gohan could barely believe what he was doing, Zangya, the beautiful space girl he'd met after defeating Bojack, not only was she naked in front of him, but he was fucking her! "...C'mon, Sweetie...C'mon!...Hurry up and cum inside me!" Zangya's screams getting louder by the second, Gohan kept going, the pressure building at the head of his cock becoming simply too much to bear, the boy squeezed and molded his girlfriend's jiggly butt cheeks around and around as he pumped into her one more time, his heavy balls slamming against her tight pink lips, he came!

"...ZAAAAAAAAANNNNGGGGGGGYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!" Closing his dark eyes in pure bliss there was no holding back anymore! His pink mushroom cap exploding inside of the Hera, Gohan filled her aching pussy all the way up like an eclair, globs of hot white saiyan spunk leaking out of her pussy as he pulled out of her, his massive member flopping out only to harden once more at the heat of her slit hovering over it, "...Ah...Ah...Ah...Damnit, Zangya...that was...that..." Panting while he struggled to regain his composure, Gohan could barely get the words out of his mouth when he felt a green finger press against his lips, the feeling of the redhead spinning herself around on top of him regaining his attention.

Flicking her hair over her shoulder again, Zangya stood up, her pussy still dripping with his seed as she offered a hand to her new mate, "... _That_ was only the first round, Sweetie..." She said with a grin, the Hera helping her saiyan lover up with ease only for him to bear down on her once more, her perky tits pressing against his chest as he leaned against her, a hand eagerly reaching around to give one of her big ass cheeks a squeeze, "...Oh! Well somebody's ready for the next round already..." Tilting her head to the side as she looked up at him, she closed her eyes only to walk passed him, her hands holding onto his wrists, pulling him against her back while she walked, "...Which is good because Hera girls _need_ much more than just one time to satisfy them..." Holding Gohan against her from behind the sudden sensation of his nine inch member sliding up to nestle between her ass cheeks instantly made her eyebrows shoot up, a devious grin spreading across her lips as she walked.

"...Just be careful, Sweetie..." She said with mock concern while they made their way back to their tent, the bed waiting inside exactly where she wanted him to make her cum, "...Sometimes just walking with a Hera girl can be just as tough as fucking her..." The redhead squishing her bubbly ass against her mate as they walked, with each normal step Gohan took, Zangya would hop from one foot to the other, each time making her butt cheeks bounce up and down against his cock, pumping up his thick girth until he was throbbing in the cleft of her booty, "...Mhmmm...although...it might be harder than even _I_ thought..." Biting her lip at just how hard her mate was getting between her cheeks, Zangya put even more effort into her little dance, jiggling her firm flesh all over his manhood until she felt he was ready to cum once more.

The pair _eventually_ arriving at their tent, as they stepped inside Gohan let out a low groan of disappointment when Zangya peeled off of him, his member flopping back out, fully erect now that her ass was no longer holding it straight up. Although at this point the half saiyan had a lot more important things to think about than keeping his cock up, like for example why Zangya was lifting her right leg all the way up, the girl stretching it as far as it could go until her shin was causing her boob to bubble up against it, "...Uhhh...Zangya?...Why are you?..." The man started to ask, though instinct told him that there was no reason to complain, especially with the view he was getting between Zangya's legs… "...Eh...heheh...never...mind..." The girl smirking at him even more than she had been earlier, she merely beckoned him over, he stepping over to her as she looked up at him, her wet, open pussy lips begging for another dose of hot saiyan cock.

"...Why am I stretching like this?..." She grinned, the girl holding back a sigh of pleasure when she felt Gohan rudely rub his thumb across her lower...smaller hole, shivers shooting up her spine as it slowly circled around it now that she was exposing herself to him, "...Ahhh...Uh...heh...Because I'm getting ready for the most _intense_ exercise of my life..." Gohan's eyes meeting her lustful gaze in that heated moment, in a flash the Hera had taken hold of his cock, wrapping her fingers around it before pushing it against her ass hole, the pink tip teasing her tiny opening as she slowly ground herself against it, both of them moving around and around as only the smallest amount of his cock head could press against her ass hole at a time, "...Mhmmmm...Sweetie...And I think you know _where_ I want to exercise...right?..." Grinning up at her man, she met his gaze in a brief moment of pure love before he was on her!

Pushing the nude Hera against one of the poles holding their large tent up, Gohan grabbed a hold of both of Zangya's hands, raising them high above her head as he pressed his hard cock head against her unguarded ass hole with everything he had! "...OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH, SWEEEEEEEETIEEEE!" Her mouth practically hanging open in bliss, the girl's bright orange hair hung down her back as her mate had his way with her. Pumping his huge beast into her ass hole, it was somehow even tighter than her pussy was! "...AHHH! AHHHH! AHHHHH!..." The sounds of his girlfriend's squeals mixing with his heavy grunts with each time he pumped several more inches of his huge member into her ass, Gohan switched it up, keeping both of her hands securely over her head while he fucked her, the half saiyan using the other to hold her leg up in the air to give him better access to her ass.

It was a struggle just getting more than four inches inside of her booty, but it was enough to bring more pleasure than even all of him inside her pussy did, "...Fuck!...Babe, you're so...so..." Letting out another grunt just to keep himself steady as he fucked her, squishing and sloshing sounds echoing throughout the tent the faster he went, pumping his thick, aching cock into her ass hole again and again, each time he withdrew causing it to pucker even more, waiting for him to push himself back in and make her fat butt cheeks bounce! "...Ahhhhh!..." The pressure building up even more quickly than it had earlier, Gohan suddenly pulled her down onto the bed. The young man using his superior strength to force his more than willing girlfriend down onto her hands and knees as he kept on fucking her, repeatedly slamming into her, the vibrations of his huge beast pushing and pulling against her tight ass hole making her booty bounce around against his balls, rubbing all over them until they were almost nested between her cheeks like his cock had been earlier.

His ki rising higher and higher, Gohan kept going, sinking his hands into her ripe, and jiggly ass cheeks until the girl below him was pushed down against the mattress, her perky double Ds sliding back and forth against the smooth covers every time he pumped into her ass, his hands happily molding around her supple, firm ass cheeks every time he slammed back into her, burying his cock inside her body only to drag every veiny bumpy inch back out across her tender virgin hole, "...FUCK ME! YES...PLEASE FUCK ME, SWEETIE!" Zangya called out to him, the Hera's hair matting against her sweat and cum covered back the faster her mate fucked her, her body being slowly pressed down further and further with each new inch of her boyfriend's hung saiyan cock being pumped into her ass hole. Big, round breasts bouncing up as Gohan pulled her hands back, her flat belly sliding against the covers now as her boobs jiggled free, heavy globes of female flesh bouncing around as her mate at long last managed to fit that ninth inch of his huge cock inside her ass hole, the sensations of his rough skin pumping into her becoming too much, they both came!

"...GOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHAAAAAAANNN!" Slamming her eyes shut, there was no holding back for Zangya, her man letting loose inside her for the third time that day, this time Gohan flooded her last virgin hole with his hot spunk until his cum was leaking out around his cock even while it was still buried inside of her. The boy stretching out her supple ass more than she ever imagined, it felt like he was pumping inside of her pussy at the same time! Unable to do more than scream out his name, Zangya squirted her sweet juices all over her boyfriend's cock and balls, line after clear line of her honey squirting out onto the young man cramming his manhood into her ass with each shot of hot saiyan cum being pumped into her ass hole. Gohan's throbbing cock pulsing as the last of his seed dripped into Zangya's tight booty, he gave her bouncy butt cheek a firm slap as he pulled out of her.

An even more satisfied grin than before spreading across his lips as he quickly saw round three dripping with Hera honey hanging over his face, "...You _do_ know how to count, now don't you, Sweetie?..." Gohan could hear from over his manhood now, his girlfriend's hot breath already surrounding the beating head of his cock as she spoke against it, the girl planting a wet kiss against the tip only to pull back just as he bucked against her, "...Heheh...I guess you do...now open up..." Not even waiting for him to take the lead this time, Zangya closed her eyes, her red hair swishing over her shoulder while she took the head of his member in for a deep, wet kiss, "...Mhmmmm!..." Moaning around it, she could already feel him reacting to her latest blowjob as she licked her pussy juices off of him, her eager tongue swirling around his cock as if she were climbing it, scraping against his sensitive skin higher and higher only to slow down once she reached the top, the redhead gently giving small licks back and forth across the very tip of his saiyan beast.

"...Mhmmm...MMHMMMMMMM!..." Holding in a deep groan the more Zangya sucked him off, the sensations of the girl taking even more of him in wracking his mind with bliss as she sucked another three inches of his cock into her mouth, holding it still with both hands even while she slowly pulled his hardened flesh down with her tongue, "...Ahhhh...Ahhhhh-Mmhmm!..." A particularly strong suck at long last getting the young man to spread his lips, that was exactly when Zangya spread hers, pushing her pussy down against his face, they met for the wettest kiss of their lives as the Hera's slippery pink labia pressed against his mouth even while his tongue instantly shot up between them to sample her delicious juices. Now this was heaven, Gohan's hands rising back up to handle her ass, in no time he was going straight for where he knew his girl was most sensitive.

His long tongue sliding all over her wet pussy lips, he caught one petal between his before giving it a loving kiss, drilling his strong muscle into her open tunnel before letting his hands take over while his mouth went to where it needed to go. Sliding two fingers into her spread pink flower, the boy managing to get in one, two, and even three fingers because of how slick she was as he pressed his tongue against her puckered ass hole! A breeze blowing the tent flaps open, all that could be heard inside now were the sounds of wet, sloppy kissing going on as the pair made out in a sixty nine that would make even the Bulma fantasies of Roshi look tame. Rimming his tongue around and around Zangya's ass hole, Gohan outlined her tightly clenched button until it was dripping with saliva while at the same time fingering her open slit without any sign of slowing down, "Ah!...Mhmmmm...Sweetie...keep going..." The half saiyan _thought_ he heard Zangya moan around his cock, but it was hard to be sure with how much she was sucking him off.

Bobbing her head up and down several times just to get the rest of his long member nice and slippery again, the nude Hera concentrated her efforts on the tip, swirling her tongue around it, tracing against the underside only to suddenly slide up along the underside when her lover least expected it, grinding the tip of her muscle into the line pulsing along his entire cock before once again capturing just his pink helmet in a deep, loving kiss, "...Mhmmmmm!..." Her boyfriend choking back another grunt of bliss while he too made out with his favorite part of her body, that long tongue of his doing its magic as he pressed it around the edges of her ass hole before finally managing to poke through! Spreading her tight walls the half saiyan managed to slide his tongue inside just enough to wiggle around, lapping at the girl's forbidden hole until he could feel her body beginning to shake!

Grasping as much of her one big green ass cheeks in his hand as he could, Gohan kept up the pace, drilling his tongue deeper and deeper into her sensitive ass hole until his lips were pressing against it! His free hand continuing to finger her, he could feel his head getting cloudy now, his ki levels rising even higher, that was right when Zangya pulled back, "...Mhmmmmmph! C'mon, Sweetie, cum for me!..." Dragging her lips all the way up his manhood until she had just the head clamped between her lips, she kept going, peeling her tight, wet lips across every throbbing millimeter of his flesh until at long last his cock popped out, her hands wasting no time in pumping him off the rest of the way, sliding all over his pulsing member until he finally came!

What seemed like the thousandth spurt of saiyan cum spewing up into the air, this time Gohan emptied his load all over his girlfriend's face! The saiyan boy panting even while he kept wriggling his tongue around inside of her ass hole, spurt after spurt of hot, white cum poured out onto the redhead, globs of it getting in her prized Hera hair while even more coated her delicate green skin, dripping along her cheeks, lips and neck in long thick strings until he was done. The pair both a panting, moaning mess, while the redhead tried to collect herself, all she could do was let out a small "...EEP!" As without skipping a beat Gohan had sat up, flipping the girl around in his arms as if she didn't weigh a thing. Her hair flying in the air, in a flash both of them were moaning in unison as the half saiyan buried every last inch of his well-endowed saiyan member inside of her pussy.

The moment of absolute completion lasting for several seconds, at long last Zangya was able to open her eyes as she felt her boyfriend moving up and down inside of her, pumping his huge beast into her honey filled slit at a slow and steady pace, "...You know...I meant it when I asked if you could count, Sweetie..." Zangya smirked, tilting her head to the side while she rolled her hips to his every thrust, bouncing her hips on top of his manhood each time he slid himself back into her, "...Although...I'm _really_ impressed...I've lost count of what round this is..." She said, the girl gazing into her love's eyes even while the strain of their unbound sex was starting to take its toll on her. For one her boobs had been bouncing around so much she was surprised they were still so perky, but there again, that didn't seem to matter much, especially with how much ki Gohan was putting out around them.

Meeting the Hera's smug loving gaze, Gohan could only grin back at her, each time he pumped into her body he was feeling more and more powerful, the earlier strain of so much love making giving way to a new, yet old power brewing within him, "...Heheh...Let's just say I lost track when I fell in love with you..." He smiled, the look of surprise and joy on Zangya's face at his words too much to describe, "...But since you're so focused on counting..." Suddenly picking up the pace, Gohan wrapped his arms around the redhead with ease as he started bouncing her up and down on his cock, the sheer force of his thrusts sliding her up along eight inches of manly flesh only to impale herself on him again and again, the boy pumping into her spread sex each time her hips fell back onto his cock.

Zangya's eyes once again closing in pure bliss, that power was getting stronger now, the heat building within her loins and his increasing every time they made contact! Those big, bouncy double Ds Gohan had stared at every day since they'd first met, just as perky and firm as her big green booty was bouncing up and down with each of his thrusts, suddenly the couple let their heads fall back as they came! Gohan's and Zangya's power levels flaring up around them, in a flash of spectacular light the young half saiyan transformed into a Super Saiyan 2, his hair rising up in a golden glow while one long lock hung in his face, the lightning bolts going off all around him exploding with the pleasure coursing through his body. His cock erupting inside of the Hera just as she transformed as well, Zangya's skin turning a lighter shade of green while her long cum covered orange hair grew a foot longer, falling down her back as her sizable booty bounced out, her twin cheeks of fat wobbling against her mate's legs while she sat on top of him, "GOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN!"

Zangya's voice screaming out to the heavens, for the first time in history a super saiyan's super thick spunk poured into a super Hera's incredibly tight pussy, all either of them could do was to call out the other's name in pleasure, the electrical bolts surrounding them nothing compared to the surge of ki flaring up deep inside the girl's sex. Her slit squirting her sweet juices all over his balls and lap, covering him with as much of her clear juices as he was filling her every possible hole with saiyan cum. The super powered couple little more than a panting mess able to destroy stars if they so wished falling back onto their side, Gohan slipped his throbbing new eleven inch cock out of her pussy only to pump it into her sensitive ass hole, plugging her up with the huge mushroom cap alone, "...Gah...Wow...did...did we really just go super?..." The young man asked, his arms folding around the girl pressed against him as each hand happily cupped an overflowing double D breast in his hands.

Letting out a soft, sweet moan of agreement as her super saiyan 2 boyfriend slowly made sweet love to her booty, sliding the head and the couple inches he could fit into her ass in and out at a much more caring pace than before, Zangya smirked when she felt him once again groping her big boobs, "...Heh...it looks like we did, Sweetie..." Smiling as she let the anal sex even the kais would be jealous of go by, the hot, wet sounds of saiyan spunk leaking out of her ass hole with his every thrust music to her hears, "...I never thought I'd say this, but I think I'm all rounded out for the day..." Several seconds passing without a reply from her mate, Zangya looked over her shoulder, the sight she saw making her grin more than she ever had before, "...Awww...ain't that like a _real_ saiyan..." His hands still kneading her firm tits around while his cock pumped into her ass hole, Gohan...had fallen asleep.

 **The Next Morning:**

The glow of mid-morning sunlight shining in through the open flap of their tent, even the intense glow hitting the young half saiyan in the eyes wasn't what woke him up, but rather… "Ugh...uhhhhh...yeah...Zangya..." He said to himself, sure that the pleasures he was feeling so early were still the remnants of a dream, but opening his eyes, Gohan found that the loving wet kisses sliding all over his cock were not the stuff of fantasy, unless you counted anyone jealous of him in that very moment. His Super Hera girlfriend slowly flicking her blue eyes up to meet his as she held the head of his cock between her lips, her two perfectly formed tits hung down underneath her even while her thick booty stuck out behind her as she sucked him off.

"Mhmmmm...Good morning, Sweetie..." Zangya smirked, the redhead gently sliding her tongue around the head of his huge nine inch beast as he awoke from his well needed slumber, "...Are you ready for... _breakfast?..._ " She asked, her mouth forming in a tight 'O' shape as she held her lips tightly around his member, the still naked Super Hera suddenly sucked as hard as she could, swirling her slender tongue around and around his meaty shaft so quickly her mate didn't have a chance to brace himself, "...Mhmmmm...because _I_ am..." Moaning into her boyfriend's still hyper sensitive manhood before he could even realize he was awake now, Gohan came, quickly filling the girl's mouth with his hot freshly made spunk! The sheer amount pouring out of him being handled at first as she swallowed the first couple mouthfuls, it was still too much, the third and fourth loud shooting out all over the sly Hera, long streaks of saiyan cum getting all over her face and hair.

Looking up at her mate as she swallowed the last of his seed while he lay there panting, already out of breath so soon after waking up that morning, Zangya grinned at him, the girl giving him the most loving look she could give as she slowly got up, "...Mhmmm...Thanks for filling me up, Gohan..." His eyes instantly catching onto her perky tits swaying beneath her perfect light green figure as she stood up, they dropped without a second thought to her puckered ass hole when she turned around, the tiny opening still dripping with his cum from the night before, "...Oh, and Sweetie..." The young half saiyan's eyes shot up when he heard her pet name for him, that beauty of a Hera looking over her shoulder at him as she stood in the morning sunlight, her skin glowing just as much as it had when she came, "...Remember what I said about touching a Hera's hair?..."

A huge sweat drop appearing on Gohan's forehead the moment he realized he'd fucked up, the guy barely had a chance to do some trademark Son family head rubbing before Zangya closed her eyes with a smile, "...So as punishment you're not touching this ass for three days!" The girl giving her newly super well-endowed booty a small slap as she turned back around again, Gohan was left sitting up, still as rock hard as a diamond as she left the tent. Though as much as the look on her boyfriend's face had made her giggle, even while the last of her curly bright orange hair was still leaving the tent, both she and Gohan knew...that there was _no way_ they were lasting three days.

 **Meanwhile, At The Son Home:**

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! THANK YOU, ZANYGAAAAA!..." Her mouth spread wide open as she called out her eldest son's girlfriend's name with everything she had, Chi-Chi came! Her hot pussy juices pouring out onto the thick well-endowed manhood pounding into her still tight slit. The saiyan cock buried up to the hilt in her flooding her moist cavern with his hot seed, mixing in with her own honey as she reached her sweet orgasm. Her dark eyes moving with joy as she looked up at the muscular hunk of a young man standing over her, Chi-Chi wasted no time in scrambling onto her knees, her face lighting up when the thick pink mushroom cap smeared a streak of the boy's cum across her bright red lips, "...Yes...thank you for getting Gohan out of the house for the weekend!..." She moaned, the milf of two reaching up with both hands only to easily grasp the well hung man's cock that was hanging in her face, fingers easily tracing up and down every veiny thick inch he offered up to her well experienced touches.

"You're telling me...and to think my Mom would be willing to take care of little me and Goten at the same ti—ACH!" His words catching in his throat right as Chi-Chi sucked the sensitive head of his huge cock into her mouth, Future Trunks' bright blue hair swished around his forehead at just how good she felt on him, "...Fuck...it's almost as if the Gods themselves wanted me to fuck you, Chi-Chi..." Letting out a low groan as the older woman had her way with his most sensitive organ, as it turned out Zangya wasn't the only one relishing in how hung saiyan men were. The whole time the couple were out having fun for his birthday Chi-Chi had made the most of it, inviting a certain young man with a weakness for girls with round hips and raven black hair over for some fun.

Caressing his now swollen cock all around with her tongue, the Son milf eagerly swallowed every drop of precum his bulbous head let out for her, quickly cleaning off his small slit with her tongue before going back to work sucking him off. Dragging her pink muscle up and over the crest of his shaft only to hook around the bottom, Chi-Chi made sure to fully support her hunky lover by gently massaging his balls in her hands while she blew him, "...Ahhh...It seems that way….Ahhhmmmm..." Humming along the length of Trunks' huge beast as she took more and more of him inside, rubbing her wet lips down further over his wide cock as it filled her mouth. The head soon pressing against the back of her throat, Chi-Chi swallowed, her powerful jaw muscles grinding her soft pink flesh against his cock, even as she struggled to balance the heavy hunk of manly sausage with just her tongue.

Trying to hold back with everything he had, the Brief man made the happy mistake of looking down, all he could see being the sight of Chi-Chi Son, the curvy mother of two, with her soft D cup tits and round ass wobbling while she sloppily pulled his cock back out of her mouth only to catch it at the head, the brunette rudely running her tongue all over his velvety flesh before planting her lips on the tip for one hard suck! "...GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" His hair starting to rise as flashes of gold overtook it, Trunks came, barley keeping his power level in check as he poured his hot spunk all over the wife of his Father's greatest rival! Chi-Chi held on for what she could, but Trunks always had so much to give! A flood of hot cum pouring into her mouth, even the first mouthful was a struggle to hold on for, the milf swallowing it, his cock still managed to pop out of her mouth, spurt after spurt of his seed then shooting out onto her face, her hair, even her still firm breasts as she stayed there on her knees letting him paint her already pale skin white.

"...Ahhhh...fuck, Chii-ch!..." Trunks grinned, the man unconsciously calling the woman her husband's pet name for her as he grinned down at her, each time his cock twitched it would rub against her cum spattered lips, "...Heh...I didn't know you missed me _that_ much!..." The young man more proud that he thought he should have been watching his cock coat Chi-Chi Son in his hot spunk, perhaps it was the primal nature of covering a girl in your own juices, claiming her so that no others could have her; but Trunks didn't have time to ponder those kinds of questions, he still had some more positions to try out before it was time to go home, "...Now let me show you how much _I've_ missed you..." Suddenly forcing the milf down onto her hands and knees, Chi-Chi normally would have roared with rage at being handled so roughly, but not for Trunks, for him all that happened was her pussy dripped with desire when he did these things to her, showing her once again the passion and dominance that only sex with a saiyan man could give.

The woman moaning blissfully as she felt the blue haired man mounting her, she barely had a second to react before he easily slid himself back into her motherly sex, pumping inch after inch of the biggest cock from the future into her body! "...Ahhhhh! YES! YES! TRUNKS!..." Her moans echoing throughout the living room, both her juices and Trunks' dripped down onto her prized South City rugs as he plunged into her curvy body. Holding onto her hips there was never a chance for relief when it came to this young man, driving his veiny thick beast into her pussy, Chi-Chi let out another moan, her juices falling from her open slit and Trunks' from her face, some even rolling down to fall off of her nipples after coating her wobbling boobs in traces of his seed, "...YES! TRUNKS! DON'T! FUCKING! STOP!"

Chi-Chi's boobs bouncing forward and back each time the bluenette pumped into her, sliding his cock into her until she felt like she was splitting open at the seams! _'Ah...he really_ _is_ _a perfect combination of Bulma and Vegeta!...'_ The Son woman thought to herself as she felt those tanned hands of his reach up, each of them cupping a dangling boob in its grasp before roughly kneading them, Trunks' thumbs pressing up against her rock hard nipples before forcing them up into the rest of her jiggly breasts, _'...Those two are always having so much sex I'm surprised their son hasn't split me in half yet!'_ A particularly rude squeeze of her jiggling boobs causing Chi-Chi to squeal out in bliss, it only drove Trunks on that much more to fuck her. Pumping into her panting body it seemed as if the amount of groping and fucking the older woman could take had no end!

"...Agh...Do you _still_ want me to keep going, Chii-ch?!..." Trunks yelled, the pressure building up within his manhood once again threatening to explode if he stayed inside her for very much longer! Smashing into her hot sex faster and faster now, he had an idea to hold it off just a little longer. Suddenly pulling out of the brunette, much to the woman's indignant screams of displeasure at him not filling her up again, her shouts of anguish were just as abruptly silenced as the young man from the future dipped his cock down before just as easily pressing it up into her tight ass hole! How fast the Son wife shut up would have been almost comical for the boy if he wasn't struggling just to keep his sanity at the moment. The moment of respite pulling out of her molten sex had given him evaporating just as quickly as a grain of rice on Goku's dinner plate, he grit his teeth together as Chi-Chi clenched her ass hole around the stiff head of his manhood!

Staying just like that, his fingers squishing, kneading her big plump boobs in whatever weird circles he could come up with as Trunks struggled just to not cream her insides the moment he plunged into her ass hole, the last thing the boy needed was her teasing him; and so that was what he got, "...Hey...Don't tell me you're slowing down, now, Trunks..." Chi-Chi said with a smirk as she grinned over her shoulder at the Brief man, the sensation of a huge cock that was not her husband's spreading her ass cheeks open just as much as her mouth flooding through her mind, "...If you don't keep going how am I supposed to get another son?..." The milf giving her ass hole another squeeze just as she said that, Trunks bucked his hips instinctively, driving another three inches of saiyan meat into the brunette's booty.

"...GAH! F—Fine!...You asked for it, Chi-Chi!...As usual..." He finished under his breath, though the quick squeeze around his manhood he felt soon after told him she had heard what he had said and expected him to pay up in just the way she liked for his disrespect. Not holding back, Trunks went all in, squishing the woman's breasts up against her chest as he pulled her against his hips, all nine inches of his huge cock pumping into her curvy form, the way her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates telling him that he was giving her everything she wanted. Sparing not another moment, Trunks pulled all the way out, his cock head stringing a line of precum between his slit and her ass hole before thrusting back into her again, pumping every slippery inch of his beast into her faster and faster, her booty expanding the more he loosened her up, plowing her for everything she was worth!

At long last letting go of her jiggly tits to let them bounce free with his fucking, Trunks could feel himself nearing his limit, the young man holding onto the brunette's wide hips just as he felt the cum surging up the length of his member, he suddenly pulled out, only to pump back into her sloppy wet pussy at the last second, the young man calling out to every Kai above as he came inside Chi-Chi Son! "...AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pleasure coursing through both of them, she could feel it, a never ending stream of virile cum pouring into her open sex, filling her up with spurt after spurt of gratifyingly hot saiyan spunk!

"...YES! YES, TRUNKS! FUCK...MEEEEEEE!" The brunette reaching her breaking point, she too came, her ripe pussy squirting out onto the young man holding her tightly against him, her juices mixing inside of her even as they dribbled out of her slit with his cum around his huge cock. At long last letting her go, Chi-Chi collapsed onto the living room table below her, her big breasts bubbling up against the wood creating the most superb cleavage. Looking up through a mess of dark bangs, Chi-Chi grinned as Trunks stood in front of her, the mother of two marveling at the full frontal view of the sexual god of a man she was letting have his way with her. And to think, for her this was only a Saturday.

 **A/N: What an unexpected ending am I right? It was a blast writing Zangya as I had never done her before, well and neither had Gohan at this point, but she was a nice change of pace. Not what I really want to write a lot of though so this long sexy one shot was perfect for her. Personally I much prefer writing in my busty version of Eighteen or Maron who is always a little sexpot in a story. Which of course is half the reason for Eighteen's scene. The commissioner asked for Gohan to tell a story about a scar he had to Zangya so I figured, why couldn't he have gotten it from accidentally disrobing the hot blonde soccer mom? ALL comments directed towards Eighteen coming from a place of love by the way!**

 **Planning on more updates in the coming weeks, I know it has been a long time since I updated _Gohan's Blonde Future_ and even longer for _DBZ Xtreme Beach Battle_ but none to worry both are on their way. I think I'm as excited as all of you are to see how Gohan's little date with the bounce Erasa goes at Kame House. Then the next exciting installment of Gohan's new life with a body conscious android girl is something I've been waiting for far too long to bring to the world. So don't think that either are done for as their new chapters are what I am working on as we speak!**

 **And lastly the final piece of business to announce, the polls. The most recent one I put up was for Naruto, which I very rarely write for, but will if I find something that inspires me well enough to develop. Other Hinata's big perky boobies as well as Tsunade's massive natural melons are four such things hence the most recent story. That aside though the poll I posted along with it gave a long list of girls from the series whom I would like to see in a bikini to choose from with the top three being selected as the stars in a beach bikini one shot I am writing featuring them. The winners were never in doubt, Hinata, Tsunade, and Samui tying it up for a victory miles ahead of the competition...it was almost as if you all WANTED the three ladies with big boobs to end up in embarrassing scenarios involving losing their bikinis...hmmm. Be that as it may, I have no complaints surprise surprise, would have liked Ino too, but Samui will be hilarious to embarrass so I'll get to work on that!**

 **On that note the newest poll is currently up and running, and as always you can find it on my profile page at the top. I was wondering what to post, but then I had a thought about that perverted old Roshi. What DBZ girl is HIS kind of girl? I am not asking who you all would like to see Roshi with, but which beautiful babe from the series do you think the old master of groping and lechery would go for if he had his choice to sleep with any of them? The poll is going with two votes per person so head on over there and let the fandom know what you think! And if you enjoyed this long as hell lemon I've written or perhaps just certain scenes within it, then please leave me a REVIEW so that I can see that people are enjoying my work, seeya next time!**


End file.
